Episode 5445 (5th November 2009)
Plot Laurel's held up at work and after calling to let the family know, a delighted Sally doesn't waste any time in filling in and leads the Thomas family off to the bonfire without her. Relishing the opportunity to stand in for Laurel, Sally acts all motherly towards Gabby just as Laurel unexpectedly arrives and ruins her fun. Ashley's thrilled that Laurel has made it and upon planting a kiss on her lips, Sally rages at being pushed out so quickly. As the evening proceeds, Ashley and Laurel remain blissfully unaware of Sally's hateful glances. When it's clear the children are tired and need to be taken home, Sally's quick to offer her assistance but is taken aback when Ashley and Laurel present a united front and insist that the children aren't her responsibility. Furious at being alienated, an evil Sally looks on and purposefully decides not to help as a burning ember from the fire sets Laurel's coat alight. Meanwhile, Charity's glamorous attire and her entrance at the Woolpack causes a stir among the men of the village. As Cain arrives, he plants a kiss on her cheek, much to Jai's disappointment. Smug at winning over Cain so easily, Charity heads to the bar and greets Jai with a kiss, leaving Cain looking on with envy. Arriving at the bonfire, Charity continues to make Cain green with jealousy as she flirts outrageously with Jai. Distracted by the events unfolding in front of him, Carl frustrates Chas by ignoring her conversation, before walking off when an argument ensues. Abandoned, Chas talks Debbie into going to the pub with her, while Charity seizes the opportunity and announces to Cain that she's taking the kids home. Elsewhere, David tries his utmost to avoid Leyla at the bonfire but when he catches her deep in conversation with Nathan, his suspicions are aroused. Bemused, David walks away, before seeing the look of hate on Leyla's face. Cast Regular cast *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Sally Spode - Sian Reeves *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *John Barton - James Thornton *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Adele Allfrey - Tanya Vital *Noah Tate - Jack Downham *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall (uncredited) *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Will Wylde - Oscar Lloyd *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Carl King - Tom Lister *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden Guest cast None Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, living room and yard *Home Farm Fayre - Shop floor *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *First appearance of Sam Hall as Samson Dingle. When Samson last appeared in Episode 5436 (26th October 2009), he was played by Charlie Pell. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,740,000 viewers (20th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes